User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned - Metal Gear Solid vs Team Fortress 2
2 sneaky video game characters, Solid Snake and Scout, have a rap battle to see who is the better sneaky guy. {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: transparent; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(center top , #000000 60%, #470000 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; background-color:white; border: 1px solid white; margin-top:10px;"| {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: transparent; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(center top , #000000 60%, #470000 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; background-color:red; border: 1px solid grey; margin-top:10px;"| |-| Scout/Heavy= Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the Scout is a fast running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky 'in-your-face' attitude. He is very rude, and seems to think he can handle anything. He often acts a lot tougher than he can actually prove to be, though he's certainly not weak. He is the fastest mercenary on the battlefield, and his Double Jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up, as well as it helps him navigate the terrain and dodge oncoming projectiles. Carrying a Scattergun and a Pistol, the Scout is ideal for aggressive fighting and flanking. The Scout is a good class for quick hit and run tactics for sapping away the enemies' health due to his ability to get in, do damage and dash away before even being noticed. The Scout is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly. He captures control points and pushes carts at the rate of 2 players. His speed makes him a natural for capturing the Intelligence; his double jump allowing him to carry it along paths the enemies won't expect him to be on. The Heavy is a towering hulk of a man that hails from the USSR. He is the largest and possibly most dangerous class in Team Fortress 2. Boasting the most default health and devastating firepower from his trusty Minigun, the Heavy is no pushover. The Heavy's Minigun can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing him to mow down opposing babies, cowards and teeny-men in seconds. The Heavy's movement speed is his main weakness. Revving up or firing his Minigun brings his already unimpressive speed down to a snail's pace, making him a very easy target for Snipers and Spies. His slow speed makes him more dependent on support from Medics and Engineers to keep him in the fight. Aside from decimating entire teams, the Heavy is able to provide further support for his comrades with an oft-required health boost via his Sandvich, which, when consumed, is capable of healing him to full health. It can also be dropped to provide an instant 50% health boost to his greedy teammates. However, if he isn't careful, an enemy may pick up the dropped Sandvich for a health boost of their own. The Heavy is the face of Team Fortress 2. He appears prominently on box-art and promotional materials, starred in the very first Meet the Team video, and has appeared in all further videos to date. |-| Solid Snake= Solid Snake (real name David, commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake), was a former spy, special operations soldier and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier, Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, including French, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. |-| The Battle= Beat Scout starts at 0:29 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!!! SOLID SNAKE!!!!!! VS!!!!!!! SCOOOUUUUUT!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!!!!!! Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. You may be in the war, but my weapons are over lethal! I'm the fastest mercenary, all you're doing is playing with guns, I solve problems with my fists, and I trained myself to run. And Dave, you're looking slow and you're getting old, Let me put you out of your misery, so let the truth unfold. Turning you into a Liquid, and Solidify you in the freezer, TF2's in now, so piss off, old geezer! Snake: This is war, you can't handle this, you're lacking skills. Just a boy in the battlefield killing for thrills. I Spy, soon you will die, and sent home packing. Better get lost, 'cause it looks like you're lagging. It's not all about speed and strength, wits matter as well. IQ of 180, nothing special about your intel. You're dumb, you're a joke, I'm Rated M too. You weren't known till TF2, your game's just Red vs Blue. Heavy: AAAARGH!!! You've angered me, you little bitch! We're Dominating you, let me eat my Sandvich. Get ready for A Heavy Update, when I smash your face! Let's see if you can outsmart bullet, you're a war disgrace! Snipe you like a Sniper, I'm the most dangerous! Rip you limb from limb, try to stay through this! I'm Offensive and Defensive, gonna make you scream, I've defeated you now, so I am BEST OF TEAM!!! Snake: Oh look, another joke, not helping you two at all. I got stealth, hiding from guards, it's your fall. I pioneered the genre, I'm the reason you were in a game, My Metal Gear's Solid, you guys are just lame. Get back to Russia so I don't have to see you here again. I'm not scared of you, Hulk, you're not real men. Now you both look sad, so I guess I'mma have to leave. Gotta go save everyone on my own, have fun with your failing team. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!! EPIC *explosion* RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who won? Solid Snake Scout and Heavy Category:Blog posts